


Nat’s Allergic to Horse Hair?

by Budzdorovanatasha



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/F, Sick Character, Sick Natasha Romanov, Sickfic, Sneezing, sick, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Budzdorovanatasha/pseuds/Budzdorovanatasha
Relationships: Black Widow/Reader, Natasha Romanoff/Female Reader, Natasha Romanov/Female Reader, Natasha Romanov/Reader, natasha Romanoff/reader
Kudos: 24





	Nat’s Allergic to Horse Hair?

You moaned as Natasha sucked on a sweet spot on your neck. She had been straddling you for the past ten minutes, making out with you for the past five, and sucking on your neck for the past thirty seconds. She sat up for a second to take off her shirt, before helping you take off yours. Her lips moved to your collarbone and trailed to your shoulder. You watched her as she left a soft trail down your arm.

And then she pulled away. To sneeze. Again.

“Sorry,” she murmured. She moved to place her lips back on your neck, but you held up your arms, holding her shoulders and preventing her from leaning down. 

“Nat, what is happening?” you questioned. 

“I have no idea what you mean Y/N,” she replied. You rolled your eyes.

“You’ve sneezed like a million times today.” 

“That is a huge overstatement.” You sighed. Your girlfriend was amazing, but she tended to refuse to show any signs of weakness, or more accurately, any signs of being what she was, human. 

You debated for a second, before jumping in.

“hmmmm okay well let’s see. For one, normally you sneeze less than twice a day, if at all. Exceptions only being if it’s spring, which it is currently not, or when you’re sick. Second, you rarely ever let your sneezes out. Exceptions being if you’re sick or you breathe in cinnamon, which you did not. Therefore, this is not normal.” 

She stared at you for a moment. She seemed to be thinking about something. “I didn’t know you were so observant of my sneezing habits,” she commented slowly. She was clearly trying to work through something in her head in addition to replying to you.

“I’m observant of all your habits,” you retorted. “So am I right?” you asked.

“Almost,” she smirked. Whatever had been occupying her thoughts seemed to disappear, as her eyes twinkled as they always did whenever she figured something out. That made you pause. You were one hundred percent confident, before she said that. She noticed your hesitation, and chuckled. 

“Cinnamon is not the only thing I happen to be allergic to,” she hinted. Your brows furrowed, before raising. You were surprised she was admitting this to you. She never was this open about anything that involved her being human. 

“Horse hair,” she said simply. You didn’t know that. You had never been in a situation where that came up. But that didn’t explain today. You weren’t around horses today. But you were yesterday. That didn’t make sense though really either, because you had showered after getting home, and Nat wasn’t bothered last night. 

Natasha didn’t let you think about it any longer though. She removed a ponytail from her hair, and held it up for you to see. Now it all made sense. You had had that with you yesterday, and it had been on your wrist while you petted several horses. You had slipped it around Nat’s wrist this morning after you two woke up.

.............................................................................................................................

After you had slipped it around her wrist, you had begun playing with her fingers. With her fingers still in yours, she had turned her body away from you to stifle a sneeze. She didn’t turn back around, and you were opening your mouth to say something, before her body tensed with another stifled sneeze. She turned back to you as you were blessing her.

“Bless you twice.” She ignored your blessing. 

“Let’s go get breakfast, I’m starving,” she said. 

In the kitchen, you were making breakfast at the stove, while she was standing beside you, waiting for the coffee maker to brew your coffee. She brought her hand up to scratch at her nose. Two minutes later, she took a sharp inhale, and you glanced her way to see her stifle another sneeze. She immediately had her breath hitching again, and this time she actually let out a gentle sneeze into her shoulder.

“Bless you,” you murmured with a frown. She noticed your frown and stepped over to press a gentle kiss to your temple, whispering a thank you in your ear. 

Later, you were both relaxing on the couch, reading books. Nat was lying with her head in your lap. Your free hand was running through her hair. She was holding the book up close to her face, with both of her hands. She brought the book down and rested it on her stomach. You glanced down at her. She met your gaze, her nose crinkling. She took in a large inhale before bringing her elbow up to catch a sneeze. She stayed in that position and let out two more sneezes.

“bud zdorova.” You tended to slip into Russian only when you were feeling intense emotions, the current one being concerned. Nat knew this, and murmured a thank you and sent you a soft smile, telling you with her eyes not to worry. But you were extremely worried. The excessive sneezing was unlike Natasha.

At dinner with the rest of your team, Natasha slipped away quickly from the table. Everyone grew quiet, as this was odd, and they all looked at you, as you were the one who was expected to go after her, being her girlfriend. You got up and followed her out of the kitchen and down the long hallway, before she stopped and let out two sneezes into her elbow.

“Bless you Nat,” you said. She sighed, clearly starting to grow exhausted of her constant sneezing. You held out your arms for her and she melted into them. 

“Let’s go back to dinner,” you said after a moment. She nodded, and took your hand as your began to lead her back down the hallway. 

“Wait.” She stopped and took her hand out of yours. “I’m going to sneeze again.” You waited a moment before, she crinkled her nose. Her breath began to hitch a moment later, and she closed her eyes to catch a forceful sneeze again in her elbow. 

“Bless you. Done?” you questioned. She shook her head, breath hitching a second later. This time it took her a bit longer to find her release, and when she did she was following it with another sneeze. When it was clear she wasn’t going to follow that with more sneezes, you opened your mouth.

“bud zdorova, bless you,” you said, your voice dripping with concern. 

“Thanks babe,” she said brushing it off. “Let’s go back,” she continued, before leading you down the hallway, ignoring your frown. 

...........................................................................................................................

She interrupted your remembering with a soft sneeze that she sent into her shoulder.

“Bless you,” you murmured, frowning. She couldn’t respond though, as she was bringing up cupped hands to catch a slightly harsher sneeze.

“Bless you,” you repeated. You sighed, as you took the ponytail out of her hands, which she had literally just brought directly up to her nose. You quickly helped her off of you, and headed to the bathroom to start the shower. As soon as you turned the knob, you heard your girlfriend begin her sneezing fit. You sighed. You grabbed a few tissues from the box and walked back to the bed. You put them into her hand, and she quickly blew her nose. That seemed to have stopped the fit, and she brought her hand up to wipe away a few allergic tears that had escaped. 

“Natasha Romanoff, bud zdorova, bless you. Let’s go. The shower’s warm enough now.” She let you lead her to the bathroom, letting out another sneeze on the way.

Horse hair, you thought. Good to know.


End file.
